conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Arett
Arett is the name of the Liferealm created by the Lifesowers Vahkaran and Sehtaurus. The fact that it was created by two Lifesowers makes it unique to the other billions of Liferealms. Arett is home to four major countries - the mighty western kingdom of Leabin, the savage Icescapes of Orithia, the untamed jungles and deserts of Kynliad, and the seafaring eastern empire of Myrin. Arett has roughly 4000 years of recorded history - anything before the Ancient Era was vastly unknown and was referred to as the Fabled Eras until the end of the Era of Ages, when four prominent figures in history discover many truths on the oldest civilization. = Creation = Drawn from The Waters The creation of Arett differed from the creation of other Liferealms, the main aspect being that it had two Lifesowers. Normally, a Liferealm will only have one Lifesower to create it, so as to avoid the possibility of the Liferealm imploding due to an excess of magical energy. Even if it does not implode, excessive magical energy in a Liferealm may lead to its sentient inhabitants wielding the magick and being corrupted by it. Arett was created with the combined powers of Vahkaran and Sehtaurus, both Lifesowers wielding the magick of the universe and shaping the world. Arett has a better capacity for magick than the average Liferealm, which has led to the birth of highly-talented magick-users such as Golarian Grimbeard, Solicius of Myrin, Augustus Valarien, the Rune-Arm and Nathaniel Adamus. =Geography= Continents Dayspine Dayspine is the westernmost of the two continents on Arett, hosting the Icescapes of Orithia and the western kingdom of Leabin. It is split roughly in half by its vast mountain ranges, the Icescapes in the north and Leabin dominating the south. All rivers and lakes are connected to what native Orithians call "The Heart of the Icescapes", Dragon's Peak. Far to the southwest of Dayspine are the Outlands, the chain of islands inhabited by the ethnic minority, the Outlanders. The Outlands are prominent for the Danith and Vulcan islands, both of which hosts volcanoes of the same name. Yeverick Yeverick is the easternmost of the two continents on Arett, and hosts the savage jungles and deserts of Kynliad and the seafaring empire of Myrin. It is split between west and east, with Kynliad on the west and Myrin on the east. Jungles dominate the western coast of Kynliad, and rough mountains are scattered across its southern coast. Rivers into Kynliad flow only near the border, and it is due to that that deserts are dominant in central Kynliad. Myrin itself is split into north and east, with the north covered in snow and mountains. Up in the mountains there lies a legendary tower that has completely survived the death of the Runic Empire. Rumors have it that, buried 'neath the snow and mountains lie many old Runic ruins waiting to be discovered. =Prominent People and Figures= * Solicius of Myrin - A legendary magician of incredible power, rumored to be immortal, but with a dark secret rooted deeply in history. * Nathaniel Adamus - A descendant of the Two Prophets Garthin and Adamus, Nathaniel is one of the greatest heroes in all of history, who went on to be the forebear of one of the greatest and longest-lasting empires in the world. * Aramus Leabin - The last king of the Kingdom of Leabin, who fell to the betrayal of his uncle. * Vahkaran - One of the two creators of Arett, powerful and wise. * Sehtaurus - One of the two creators of Arett, a fallen hero. * Seram Adamus - A descendant of Nathaniel Adamus, Seram rose from his origins as a noble military officer to the rider of the dragon Azakiel who quelled the undead Empyrean armies and the emperor of the Adamian Empire. =Related Articles= * The Universe * The Sea of Magick * History of Arett * Vahkaran Category:Vahkaran's Realm